


Optical

by kvhottie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 3rd Years Au, Fluff and Humor, Glasses AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 07:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14890406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kvhottie/pseuds/kvhottie
Summary: When a silly accident causes Kageyama to need prescription glasses during his 3rd year in Karasuno, he notices that everyone at school starts looking at him differently. Including Hinata, who for some reason gets red in the face every time Kageyama catches him staring.





	Optical

Somewhere in the back of his mind Kageyama knew this was a long time coming.  
  
Well, not exactly like _this_. He expected it to develop slowly, through old age as it did with his dad—not with a ten-year-old mistakenly hitting him in the face with a softball.  
  
It was a blistering mid-August day, about three weeks before the end of Kageyama’s summer vacation during his 3 rd year at Karasuno. He had just been walking through the neighborhood park on his way back to get a popsicle from the convenience store when all of a sudden he was on the ground, popsicle melting on the dirty pathway besides him, and his right eye badly stinging.  
  
The mother of the kid that had just popped him in the eye rushed over in a fit of apologies and lifted his face to see the damage. If his blurry vision wasn’t already a clear enough indicator that he was _not_ okay, the woman’s worried look definitely was. She helped him up while explaining that she’d drive him to the hospital. Her kid gathered all their stuff and he meekly joined them, also doing his fair share of apologizing once he got a good look at Kageyama’s face.  
  
“It is Traumatic Iritis,” the hospital’s on-call ophthalmologist decided after examining Kageyama’s eye for some time. He returned to the chair by his desk to type notes into Kageyama’s medical record and begin writing out his prescriptions.  
   
“What does that mean?”  
   
“It means that because you took a blunt hit to the eye, your iris was injured and became inflamed. When you look in the mirror you’ll see that your eye is red and that your iris is bigger than usual because of this injury.”  
   
And that’s when the haze was replaced by panic. “Wait, how long will this last? I play volleyball and—“  
   
“For about two weeks,” the doctor assured him with a gentle smile and ripped the sheet from his notepad, passing it to Kageyama. “If you diligently use the drops I’m prescribing you, the pain, inflammation, and sensitivity to light you are feeling should go away in around two weeks.”  
   
“Really?” Kageyama said with obvious relief. “And then my eye will be completely back to normal?”  
   
“Well, hopefully. The blurry vision you are experiencing should decrease quite a bit, and with luck it will go away completely. But your vision might have been affected. We will test it once your eye is healed.”  
   
“Okay.” Kageyama replied, a bit deflated. He got up and bowed slightly.  
   
The doctor nodded. “Don’t worry too much and be good about taking your drops. I’ll see you in a few weeks.”  
   
“Thanks…” Kageyama closed the door behind him and hooded his eyes from the harsh hospital lights. It hurt to look anywhere.  
   
In the waiting room the guilt-ridden Yumiko and her kid, Reo, were still waiting for him, now also accompanied by his mother. They immediately stood up once they saw him approaching and his mother ducked her head to get a good look at Kageyama’s face.  
   
“Oh, your poor eye, Tobio,” she lamented, gently touching the side of his cheek.  
   
“It’s not as bad as it looks, Mom,” Kageyama explained. “My eye will be back to normal in two weeks or so.”  
   
His mother looked down at his hand. “Is this the prescription for your medicine?”  
   
Kageyama passed her the paper with a nod. “Yeah, he said I should use these drops.”  
   
“Okay, let’s go get these right now.” She turned to Yumiko and bowed her head. “Thank you for driving my son to the hospital.”  
   
Yumiko waved her hands in front of her. “No, no, it’s Reo’s fault he got hurt so I’m responsible. I’m happy to hear it’s not serious. If there is anything else I can do…”  
   
“No, you’ve done more than enough already,” his mother replied with a smile. “I’m very grateful, and so is Tobio.”  
   
They all walked together to the parking lot and went their own ways after another round of apologies, thank yous, and _finally_ good byes. His mom then drove them to the pharmacy, leaving Kageyama in the car to rest his eyes while she went inside. After a little while, she returned with not only his eye drops, but also sunglasses and his favorite Ramune popsicle.  
   
“Thanks, mom,” Kageyama said as he accepted them, sliding on his sunglasses and popping the ice pop in his mouth with a content sigh.  
   
The day had been saved.

* * *

The next two weeks weren’t necessarily difficult they were just…extremely boring. Outside of applying his eye drops a few times a day and always being surprised by how much they dilated his eye, he could do next to nothing. Since anything emanating even a minimal amount of light bothered him and his eye was always slightly throbbing, he spent most of his time laying in bed while rolling a volleyball in his hands and listening to radio shows. He also entertained himself reading and answering texts from Hinata with his phone brightness as low as he could make it. Hinata and his family were spending a few weeks in Hawaii, and Hinata would send him pictures and descriptions of everything he encountered. Having known him for a few years now, Kageyama had gotten used to his insistent texting, but more than ever before he was actually grateful for them.  
   
By the time his follow-up appointment came two weeks and a half later, Kageyama’s right eye _felt_ completely normal. It wasn’t sensitive to light, or throbbing, or red—but some of that blurriness was still there.  
   
“Yes,” the doctor confirmed after Kageyama finished his eye exam. “Your right eye is completely healed, but your vision was affected. I advise against contacts since they could potentially reinjure your eye, so you’ll need to wear glasses.”  
   
“Glasses?”  
   
The doctor nodded and took his seat across from Kageyama. “But, I have a hunch you would have needed them soon. The vision on your left eye isn’t perfect, so I suspect your right eye was in a similar place before the accident. Just that the injury accelerated your vision’s deterioration on the right. When was the last time you had an eye exam?”  
   
Kageyama paused to think for a moment and then shrugged. “I don’t remember. Maybe three years ago?”  
   
“I see. Your vision has probably been decreasing so slowly you didn’t notice.” The doctor jotted something on his notepad, ripped out the perforated page, and passed it to Kageyama. “That’s a referral to an optometrist I recommend nearby. I’ll send them your documents, but they’ll probably still give you a quick check up before helping you pick your glasses.”  
   
“Okay,” Kageyama said as he took the paper and stood up. “Thank you, doctor.”  
   
“Don’t worry, you’ll be just as handsome with glasses,” he said with a grin and wave.  
   
Kageyama nodded and left the room. That afternoon, after calling to make his appointment at the optometrist, Kageyama texted the only other glasses-wearing person he knew personally aside from his dad: Tsukishima.  
   
   
**To: Tsukishima**  
Come with me to my appointment with the eye doctor and help me pick my glasses  
   
**From: Tsukishima**  
No.  
   
**To: Tsukishima**  
It’s tomorrow at 1 pm in the Owndays two blocks away from Ikezuku station  
   
**From: Tsukishima**  
No.  
   
**To: Tsukishima**  
Okay then. forget it  
   
**From: Tsukishima**  
…. Fine, I’ll go. I want to be the first to see how ridiculous you’ll look in glasses.  
   
**To: Tsukishima**  
Sure  
   
Tsukishima and Kageyama had developed an odd relationship, ‘friendship’ would be the closest word to it, but also felt misplaced. Since the beginning of their 2 nd year there was an increase of days that they’d end up hanging out, of course along with Yamaguchi and Hinata, but even when the their two hip attachments weren’t around, they didn’t mind eating lunch or wasting the break period together. They’d have simple conversations, if they talked all, and there was a sense of wordless, and often indifferent, companionship. But sometimes, they’d lean on the other for help. Like when Tsukishima reluctantly asked for Kageyama’s assistance the day before Yamaguchi’s birthday, and how Kageyama asked a favor of Tsukishima this time around. These were baby steps but in a sense, somewhat unwilling on both sides, this was turning into a comradeship—especially since they easily noticed, then admitted things to one another that they couldn’t admit to Hinata or Yamaguchi…because it dealt with the stupid one-sided crushes on their more oblivious hip attachments.  
   
“Hey.” Tsukishima greeted as he approached Kageyama outside of Owndays. He was sporting a teal t-shirt, beige shorts, and white converse. He looked miserable. “It’s so freaking hot.”  
   
“At least they have AC,” Kageyama commented as he opened the door and lead them inside.  
   
Just like the doctor had told Kageyama, they gave him a quick eye exam and then ushered him to the section of the shop with the frames display. Tsukishima got up from the bench he was sitting on to browse along with Kageyama, amusing himself with the mental image of how silly most of these would look on Kageyama’s face.  
   
“Can I see this one?” Kageyama told the lady on the other side of the display. He was pointing at black, square frames that looked quite similar to Tsukishima’s.  
   
“Why those?” Tsukishima protested. “I don’t want to match with you.”  
   
Kageyama took the frames the lady passed to him and put them on, looking at himself in the mirror nearby. “They seem like a sensible, basic choice.”  
   
“Coming from you, that hardly sounds like a compliment.”  
   
“It’s not a compliment or an insult. Just an observation.” Kageyama turned to Tsukishima, “What do you think?”  
   
“Well, seeing you with glasses is something that’s hard to get used to. But aside from that, they don’t look horrible.”  
   
“Okay. Then I’ll go with these—“  
   
“—Hold on, idiot.” Tsukishima interjected. “I still don’t like the idea of us matching so let’s look at a few others.” Tsukishima had the lady take out three more pairs of frames for Kageyama to try on. The first was thin, silver, circle frames that made Tsukishima laugh right to Kageyama’s face therefore immediately disqualifying them. The second was similar to the first, but dark blue and a bit thicker. These received a shrug from Tsukishima, putting them in a lukewarm running alongside the black frames.  
   
“I’m not trying on any more,” Kageyama complained as he put on the last contestant: semi-rimless, clear square frames. He took a hard look at himself in the mirror and nodded approvingly. “They’re clear so it’s like I have nothing on my face, I guess.”  
   
Tsukishima started to snicker but when Kageyama turned to him his laughter quickly died down. He blinked a few times and then his eyebrows gathered, eyes narrowing with annoyance. “I think these win.”  
   
“Then why do you look so pissed off?”  
   
Tsukishima clicked his tongue and looked away. “No reason. I’m sure you’ll understand once you return to school.”  
   
“Okay…” Kageyama took off the frames and gave them to the lady. “These, please.”  
   
“Great choice,” she replied and put them into a little tray. “These come out to 11,000 yen. They should be ready by tomorrow.”  
   
Kageyama passed her the money and folded the receipt she gave him, stuffing it into his wallet. He then followed Tsukishima out of the shop.  
   
“I’ll treat you to ice cream,” Kageyama suggested when they got outside. He pointed at the Lawson convenience store across the street.  
   
“Cheap, but I’ll accept,” Tsukishima replied with a grin.  
   
They made their way to the Lawson and went directly to the freezer, weighing their choices as they stood in front of it.  
   
“Why do you even need glasses again?” Tsukishima muttered as he finally decided on a strawberry flavored yogurt pop. “Your vision couldn’t have been bad enough to need glasses three weeks ago, during the spring high qualifiers. Right? Because if it was and you played regardless—“  
   
“It wasn’t that, _Captain_ ,” Kageyama teased, pointing at Tsukishima with the Ramune popsicle he unsurprisingly decided on. “It’s stupid. A kid hit me with a softball in the eye and it messed up my vision.”  
   
Tsukishima laughed through his nose. “That _is_ stupid.”  
   
“I know.”  
   
They paid and ate their ice cream as they paced back to the station.  
   
“Has Hinata been bombarding you with pictures from Hawaii?”  
   
“Everyday,” Kageyama replied with a tiny smile. “While my eye was injured I couldn't do anything, so I enjoyed the ridiculous amount of texts he sends for once.”  
   
“It gets annoying,” Tsukishima huffed. “I had to make Yamaguchi put his phone on silent because Hinata kept sending him texts while we were hanging out.”  
   
“…Any development there?”  
   
“No.” Tsukishima bit into his yogurt pop and his teeth’s sensitivity to the cold immediately made him regret his choice. “Mn…you?”  
   
Kageyama shook his head. “Haven’t even tried. He’s a dumbass.”  
   
They fell silent, each empathetic to the other’s battle. When they entered the train station, they tapped their passes and stopped before the stairs to the platforms.  
   
“See you,” Kageyama offered.  
   
“Yeah,” Tsukishima replied with a short nod. And they climbed down opposite stairs.

* * *

It turned out that getting used to wearing glasses was harder than Kageyama expected, for many reasons.  
   
One: They just sat there, on his nose and constantly in his peripheral vision like a pestering barrier between him and the rest of the world.  
   
Two: They constantly slid down. And needed to be wiped with a glasses cloth whenever they were too dirty to properly see out of (which was often because Kageyama kept touching the lens on the way to rub his eyes.)  
   
And three: Everyone kept staring at him. He figured they’d look a bit weird on him, but not enough to warrant all these looks. The moment he walked into school on the first day of classes after summer vacation, he felt stares burrowing into his face, and heard whispers as he passed. But he did his best to ignore it all; it’s not like he could change the fact that he’d be wearing glasses from now on.  
   
As Kageyama approached his homeroom he spotted Hinata chatting with Yamaguchi by the windows and he immediately felt a surge of warmth emanating from inside him. Hinata looked radiant—sun kissed skin and new gold studs in his ears shinning under the morning sun, pixie cut hair even more vibrantly orange than Kageyama remembered, and that signature smile of his…Kageyama had to take a deep breath as he walked up to them to at least _appear_ composed.  
   
Whenever he was near Hinata his head couldn’t help but fill up with thoughts of him. It was the curse of this unrequited crush he’s had on him since the middle of their 2nd year. But as time consuming and distracting and annoying as it all was, his was an easy love: as long as they were together, which they always were, Kageyama was perfectly satisfied. He didn’t feel a need to rush his own feelings, or push them onto Hinata (because that’s what he’d need to do for the oblivious Hinata to ever notice). He was going to take it slow, and eventually tell him when his own heart felt ready— _hard_ emphasis on the eventually, since his heart couldn’t even take a ‘just back from vacation’ Hinata at the moment.  
   
“Hey,” he muttered.  
   
Hinata and Yamaguchi turned around and their eyes went wide. Hinata tried to open his mouth to say something but just shut it again, lips pulling up into a wide smile as he pointed directly at Kageyama’s face.  
   
“G-Glasses!” he was able to get out, circling Kageyama excitedly, gaze steady on Kageyama’s new accessory.  
   
“Yes, glasses,” Kageyama sighed.  
   
Yamaguchi smiled gently. “They look really nice, Kageyama. Like the ones those models wear.”  
   
“Yeah!” Hinata joined in, finally standing still in front of Kageyama. “They look super cool.”  
   
“I doubt that...,” Kageyama replied sheepishly and unconsciously adjusted his glasses.  
   
“Why are you wearing glasses, though? I didn’t think your vision was bad,” said Yamaguchi.  
   
“It’s because a kid hit him with a softball in the eye and messed up his vision. Very lame story,” scoffed Tsukishima as he approached the group. “I helped him pick those out.”  
   
“Good job,” Hinata mumbled and Kageyama could still feel his eyes burning into his face. But when he went to meet that golden gaze, Hinata ungraciously looked away, cheeks dusted with a tint of pink. “Did you also help him pick out dorky volleyball glasses like the ones you wear, Tsukishima?”  
   
“He didn’t. I still need to get those,” Kageyama piped up, mostly in an attempt to bring Hinata’s eyes back to him. But Hinata only glanced at him and quickly looked away again, foot tapping the ground nervously.  
   
“Uh, I forgot I need to finish the last bit of my summer homework during homeroom…” Hinata sputtered as he walked backwards to the classroom door, “…So I’ll head back first!” He then rushed inside, leaving the rest of them to look at each other in confusion.  
   
And it would have been fine if that was the end if it. But Hinata’s behavior just grew weirder with every passing day. He wouldn’t meet Kageyama’s eyes whenever Kageyama talked to him (which was often, considering they were in the same class together). He would run out of the classroom the moment the bell rang, disappearing for all their breaks and lunchtime. He was obviously avoiding Kageyama, and he sucked at disguising the fact despite his attempts to act normal at volleyball practice. They didn’t even head home together anymore because Hinata skipped changing out of his uniform and was gone in a blink of an eye.  
   
Kageyama was both worried he had done something wrong, and also angry that Hinata thought he could continue this behavior and Kageyama would just take it without saying anything. One of these days he was going to catch him alone and confront him…but first he had to stop getting ambushed by underclassmen girls. The frequency he was being called outside for confessions had increased for some reason, and although he knew it was pointless and he should just tell them no from the moment they asked for a bit of his spare time, he didn't have the heart to reject them right then and there. So he did what he always did—let them confess and then reply with a bow and a “sorry, I already like someone”.  
   
But after a week full of exhausting attention from his female classmates, things finally calmed down and Kageyama was able to spend his precious lunchtime searching for Hinata. He went to every classroom of Hinata’s acquaintances, the cafeteria, the vending machine, behind the gym, and finally, the scorching rooftop. There he found him leaning on the wire gate lining the edge of the roof, looking out to the back of the school.  
   
“Hey, dumbass,” Kageyama spat as he walked to where Hinata was standing.  
   
“How surprising, don’t you have a confession to deal with today? Haven’t you gotten one at every break for the last week?” Hinata said with forced joviality while continuing to look down below.  
   
Kageyama stood next to him and ducked slightly to try to get a glimpse of his profile. “How do you know?”  
   
“Rumors…and I can see it from here during lunchtime. It always distracts me from watching the guys from our grade play soccer.”  
   
Kageyama sighed, not even sure how to unpack that statement. “Hinata, why are you avoiding me?”  
   
“I-I don’t know…” Hinata tightened his grip on the gate.  
   
“Yes, you _do_ know,” Kageyama growled, “You just don’t want to tell me.”  
   
“It’s not tha—“  
   
Kageyama grabbed Hinata’s left hand and swung him around to face him, trapping Hinata between his own body and the gate. “You suck at lying, you know. That’s why you keep avoiding my eyes.”  
   
Hinata’s eyes widened and he brought up his arms to cover his face as it turned beet red. “Your guessing skills suck as much as my lying, stupid.”  
   
“Why are you turning so red?” Kageyama questioned, face leaning in a bit closer to try to take a peek between Hinata’s arms.  
   
“I don't know! I think I’m so used to seeing your face but then you went and got glasses, so I now have to get used to it. Just leave me alone for a bit and I’ll start acting normal again…”  
   
“And for how much longer do I need to leave you alone?” Kageyama muttered, voice sulky and revealing more emotion than he would have liked.  
   
Hinata slowly moved his arms away from his face but continued to look away, cheeks and ears still burning red. “Are you lonely?”  
   
“If someone sticks to you like glue for two years and then all of a sudden stops…isn’t it natural to feel a bit lonely?”  
   
Hinata laughed, eyes soft as they finally met Kageyama’s. “Yeah, I guess you’re right. I’ll stop avoiding you…so get off me.”  
   
“No,” Kageyama replied stubbornly and leaned close again. “I think I know why my glasses are making you act this way.”  
   
Hinata furrowed his eyebrows and looked away again. “…Why?”  
   
“Don’t you think you might have a glasses fetish?”  
   
It seemed like a logical reason. If Hinata was completely normal when Kageyama had no glasses, and then started to act all embarrassed and fussy once Kageyama had glasses, obviously the glasses were the reason. It all made sense.  
   
“Wait,” Kageyama paused as he thought of a hole in his own logic. “Then how have you been acting normal around Tsukishima?”  
   
Hinata just stared at him, dumbfounded. It took him a few seconds to even blink, but once he snapped out of the shock caused by the ridiculousness of Kageyama’s statement, he shoved him off.  
   
“No, you dumbass!” Hinata exclaimed, face now growing red from anger. “I don't have a freaking glasses fetish. It’s YOU wearing the glasses that makes me nervous. How stupid can you be?!”  
   
“Okay, one, I’m not a dumbass. And two, why would me wearing glasses make you nervous?!” Kageyama yelled back.  
   
“BECAUSE I LIKE YOU,” Hinata screamed with his fists balling at his sides and eyes closed tight. After a few moments he cracked his eyes open and once seeing the confused expression on Kageyama’s face, let out a tired sigh. “Dammit,” he huffed under his breath.  
   
“Since when?” Kageyama whispered. “If you only realized the moment I got glasses, then how do you know it’s not a glasses fetish?”  
   
“No, you stupid jerk, “ Hinata half-laughed, flat and pathetic. “I’ve known since the beginning of the summer. I like you, okay? The glasses just make it harder to look at your face because they soften your eyes and make you even more attractive than you already are.”  
   
“Oh.” Kageyama bit his lip and then grabbed Hinata’s right wrist, looking him straight in those striking golden eyes. “I like you too!”  
   
“You’re lying.” Hinata muttered, eyes wavering.  
   
“I’m not! I’ve liked you since last year, I just thought you were oblivious and would never like me back. So I’ve never done anything about it.”  
   
“Really?” Hinata said, lips curling up to a wide smile.  
  
“Really.” Kageyama placed a warm hand on Hinata’s cheek and leaned forward to give him a soft, chaste kiss. He pulled away after a mere seconds, murmuring, “Do you want to go out with me?’  
   
“Yes!” Hinata beamed as his launched forward to hug Kageyama.  
   
Kageyama hugged him back tightly, and they spent a few moments embraced like this until they were interrupted by Kageyama’s growling stomach. “I’m so hungry,” Kageyama admitted.  
   
“Me too.” Hinata slipped out of Kageyama’s arms and held his hand, leading them back to the door of the rooftop. “Let’s go eat before lunchtime is over.  
   
“Just double-checking…” Kageyama said as Hinata opened the door. He took off his glasses while smirking. “Do you still like me like this?”  
   
“Dummy!” Hinata laughed through his nose and pushed Kageyama out the door. It closed behind them with a bang.  
 

**Author's Note:**

> ~Dedicated to my lovely friend Gwen~
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed! I love writing Kageyama with glasses in many of my AU's, so it was about time I made a fic that focuses on just that.
> 
> If you like my writing, I have other Haikyuu!! fics [here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kvhottie/pseuds/kvhottie/works?fandom_id=758208).
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr](http://www.kvhottiescribe.com)! Lets be friends.


End file.
